Studying
by Himeko Himura
Summary: Another Yuki and To-ya fic, really short and Fluffy. Just a way to get my two fave characters together.


Studying   
By Himeko  
(Standard Disclaimers Apply)  
A Toya and Yukito fanfic  
WARNING: Shonenai up ahead!  
Himeko: Alright. All you people that don't like shonenai, leave now.   
To-ya: If it's a story with that brat, I'll leave.  
Himeko: ::ignores To-ya:: And all you people that think Toya and Yukito fanfics are gross, then leave also.  
To-ya and Yuki(together): We're not leaving.  
Himeko: If you don't know what Shonenai is.  
Shaouran: What IS Shounenai??  
Himeko: it's boy's love AKA gay.   
Shaouran: EW!!  
Himeko:So now you know. Decide to leave or stay. I think this is a kind of cute fanfic. It all depends on your taste. I love things that are romantic. So this might be a little sappy. Enjoy!  
Shaoran: I'm leaving, good-bye.  
Sakura: Li-kun, can you stay with me? I want to make sure my brother doesn't get carried away…  
Shaoran: EW!!  
  
" Your sister is very nice to bring us snacks." Yukito smiled as Toya placed the tray of tea and cake on the study table.  
" It's only because she likes you, Yuki." Toya teased as he sat down.  
" She does?" Yukito questioned.  
" Mm-hm." Toya nodded and returned to his studies. Yukito did the same after he finished his portion of cake and tea.  
  
" To-ya?"   
" Yeah, Yuki?"  
" We study too much, ya know."  
" No we don't." Toya mumbled and rolled over. Yukito chuckled silently. He loved to sleep over Toya's house. It was the funnerst thing he could think of. Bothering Toya with midnight talk was one of the few things Yukito loved more than eating.  
" Yes we do. We study every day, even if we don't have an exam or test." Yukito responded.  
" Yuki?"  
" Yes?"   
" Shut up, I'm tired." Yukito laughed at Toya.  
" To-ya?"  
" What?"  
" My grandparents are having a weekend gettaway this week and I was wondering if you wanted to use my house to study this weekend." Yukito asked, trying not to let nevousness cloud his speech.  
" Whatever."  
"Great!" Yukito said joyfully.  
" Why are you so happl?"  
" Because To-ya is coming to my house1"  
" You're such a kid, Yuki."  
  
Yukito cheacked and double cheacked everything. He wanted to make sure everything wasperfect for HIS To-ya. You see, Yukito loved Toya, more than a friend, maybe a lover.  
Yukito shook his head. No,he had to keep this relationship strictly platonic. Although Yukito didn't really care if loving Toya would make him gay,Toya would. So the best Yukito could do was be Toya's friend and try to keep himself under control. That is, if he could.  
" Yuki! Ya home?" Toya's voice shouted from the entrance.  
" Come right in , To-ya."   
" What are ya staring at, Yuki." To-ya had come into view with a fitted shirt and jeans. The shirt outlined the firm mucles under it giving Yukito a better idea of how much Toya worked out.  
"N-No." Yukito snaped out of his trance. " I just like your shirt"  
" Oh." Yukito thought he heard a little disappointment in his voice but let it slide. " Let's go study."  
Studing with Toya in that attire was unnerving for the usually calm Yukito. He kept   
glancing at him, a little awed by his masquline beauty. Control, Yuki, control.   
  
When Yukito had asked him to stay over, he wanted to jumpfor joy. Here was his choice, he could finally tell Yukito his feelings. That he loved him. Touya could finally put his lips on Yukito's pale ones. But all nerve was leaving him. Yukito kept glancing at him and Touya started to get self-concious. He wanted to tell Yukito everything. But every second, his resolve Desolved.  
"To-ya?" Yukito put his pencil down. "Can we go to sleep? We've been studying since you got here."  
"Good idea."  
They put away their study utencils and books. Changing, Yukito and Touya brought out the bedding. Setting everything out, Touya decided if he didn't do it now, he wouldn't be able to do it at all. He tackled Yukito from behind, knocking both down to the foton.  
"T-To-ya!" Yukito was supprised. To-ya roughly turned Yuki onto his back and laid himself on the smaller boy, pinning him to the floor. He brang his head down and kissed the gray-haired boy.  
When Yukito didn't react to the kiss, he felt that maybe Yuki would reject him. But after the initial shock, Yukito responded hungarily. Their tounges tangled together. When they parted, love reflected in both sets of eyes.  
"I love you, Yuki." Touya smiled lovingly  
"I love you too, To-ya."  
  
THE END!  
  
Himeko: How did you like it? Was it good??  
Shaouran: I think you are a very Hentai person.  
Yukito: I think she is a very nice person Very helpful indeed. ::cuttles up to To-ya::  
To-ya: I agree with Yuki, very helpful. ::snuggles Yuki::  
Shaouran: ::looks really sick::  
Sakura: Li-kun! Are you alright?  
Shaoran: ::barf::  
Sakura: Li-kun!  
Himeko: ::starting to get sick also:: Well, I'll write you all later!  



End file.
